


What's in a Moniker?

by DearOne



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearOne/pseuds/DearOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Shakespeare once said, the course of true love never did run smooth. It's up to Zach and Chris to decide whether that's the course they truly want to take. It's the first day of the production of Star Trek 2(?), and Zach and Chris had decided that with all things considered, they want to keep their relationship secret. But can they actually manage being together and not being together at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Moniker?

“Soooo, how are we going to do this? Separate cars, of course. Should I drive ahead?” Zach asked as he crossed the room in nothing but a towel. And his hair still dripping wet from his shower.

Chris chuckled as he realized that in a few days Zach will have to get a bowl cut. Chris smiled, he was going to have so much fun with that.

Zach stood in front of him, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I can hear your thoughts, Chris.”

Chris grinned up at him. “Is that so?”

“You’re thinking up bad hair jokes. Again.”

Chris’ eyes grew wide, just how did Zach know? For a brief moment, he entertained the idea that Zach heard over their bond, like in all those fanfics that he did _NOT_ read. It’s not like they really were Spock and Kirk anyway. “Oh my god, Kock!” Chris slapped the bed and burst out into a full out laugh as he finally realized how the moniker was made. 

Zach rolled his eyes. “Right, never-mind. How could I even think that I can understand what goes on in that head of yours?”

Still grinning at his revelation, Chris propped himself against the head board, and kicked at the sheet that tangled around his legs. “Zach, the internet, just how even?” He grabbed hold of Zach’s hand and pulled him over to sit next to him. 

“Since when did you talk like that?” Zach chuckled as he bumped their shoulders together. 

“Umm, like what?” Chris asked, distractedly, as his thoughts quickly took on a new path, a path heading for a wet Zachary Quinto. He trailed a hand down Zach’s shoulder and down his arm. “You’re so big and muscly now, I like.” Chris squeezed Zach’s bicep. 

“Like my arms, do you?” Zach laughed. At Chris’ affirming nod, Zach swiftly moved to lie over Chris and settled between his sheet clad legs. “The better to hold you down with,” Zach murmured as he held Chris to the bed and licked at his throat.

“Uhhh, Zach... I very much like where this is heading, but we have like an hour before we have to go and meet with JJ and the crew... And you need to shave, people are gonna wonder why I have beard burn--” Chris gasped when Zach delivered an exceptionally exquisite thrust that brought all kinds of amazing friction. 

“Fuck, what are we going to do?” With a playful bite to Chris’ shoulder, Zach eased off Chris, bringing the sheet and the towel that fell off with him as he headed towards the bathroom again.

“Be horny all fucking day,” Chris mumbled to himself as he looked at his eager erection. He was tempted to jerk off but his gaze drifted to the bathroom where he could hear Zach begin to shave. He got out of bed and stretched before he followed Zach to start his own morning ritual. 

Once in the shower, Chris wondered how he could be so on edge even after their rather enthusiastic morning fuck earlier when they first woke up. Chris sighed as he felt his abdomen tighten and his cock stir with renewed interest. “Hey Zach, I was never this sex crazed before we got together, you know?”

He heard Zach’s muffled laugh. “That’s because before we were together, you weren’t having sex with me.”

Chris rolled his eyes, but then caught himself nodding as it actually did make sense. “Fuck.” Chris turned off the water and opened the shower door. He waited until the steam cleared out to reveal Zach turned away from him and facing the toilet as he relieved himself. “We should just tell everyone we’re together. People aren’t going to believe otherwise.”

“We’re actors, Chris,” Zach said over his shoulder as he zipped himself up and headed to the sink to wash his hands. “I hope for the sake of our careers that we can manage to act like how it was before we--”

Chris cleared his throat as he stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry. “You realize that even when we weren’t together, people thought we were, you know, together. We even have a name, Pinto.” Chris grinned.

Chris and Zach switched places at the sink so that Chris could brush his teeth. 

“Give it up, Chris. I’m onto you, you’re one of those writers of fics that you claim that you don’t read.” Zach smiled as he wrapped his arms around Chris and rested his chin on the younger man’s shoulder when he finished with his mouthwash.

Chris was about to reply but his words evaded him when he met Zach’s gaze in the reflection of the mirror. He looked so at ease. So open. So wonderfully there. He pressed himself back, into Zach’s embrace. They were very nearly the same height. A mere centimeter or two made the difference, depending on their posture. And Chris loved that about them, the way they fit together, how sometimes he felt like every inch of them could touch and be touched. “How could I manage being in the same room with you and not look like this.”

“Like what?” Zach asked as he nipped at Chris’ ear.

“Like how I am with you.” Chris closed his eyes and surrendered himself to Zach’s touch. How could he resist him? “Looking like I’m in love with you.” And just like that, Chris’ feelings were out in the open. He didn’t even realize what he said until he felt Zach’s grip tighten around him.

He heard Zach’s intake of breath. 

Chris didn’t know what to say, what to think. _Was he going to say something? Did he even hear what I said?_ Chris mentally kicked himself. _What if we weren’t at that stage yet when love can be mentioned? Was Zach ready for it? Am I? What did Zach’s silence mean? It’s only been a second, give him some time to breathe, but it could have been minutes already! Has it been minutes? Fuck, we don’t have minutes to spare, JJ is going to kill us._

And it was at that very crucial moment, when Chris watched in terrifyingly slowness of Zach opening his mouth to speak, when his phone alarm went off.

Chris pulled free from Zach’s hold. “We have to go. You go on ahead. I’ll see you there.”

“Chris.” Zach grabbed his hand. “We’re going to talk about this later, okay, because... wow. Chris, really.” He pulled him close, kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand before he left the room.

Chris still didn’t know what to think as he got dressed and made his way to their first Star Trek meeting after years. Yeah, so much has changed, but it still felt like coming home. Chris smiled as he saw a familiar group gathered at the parking lot. Zach was there, and when their eyes met, Chris just knew that they will be okay. He’s okay with waiting for whatever was left unsaid. It’s the day of needing to pretend that they weren’t together that would kill them.

Greetings were exchanged. Hugs were given. Introductions were made. Chris didn’t have time to think.

“So, Princess, ready for the sequel?” Zach asked when he found himself seated next to him at the reading table. Everybody was there, talking amongst themselves in groups and in pairs. He could barely make out one conversation from the other. Nobody was paying attention to them at the moment.

“That’s Captain to you, Mr. Spock.” He squeezed Zach’s knee under the table. “And Mr. Spock, I’m more than ready. What are the odds of success?” 

Zach raised his eyebrow and smiled. “Considering that I am to be your First, the statistical likelihood for success is pretty fucking high.”

Chris smiled when Zach interlaced their fingers under the table. Although their relationship was still a secret, Chris revelled in the fact that their feelings for each other were reciprocated. And that, Chris could definitely manage. 

Fin(?)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this with the intention of writing jealousy fic, but then fluff happened. If I manage to continue, I would love to write a fic involving Benny XD Haha


End file.
